Vehicles include sensors to measure conditions around the vehicle. Electronic control units of the vehicle use the measurements to control the subsystems of the vehicle. For example, humidity measurements from a vehicle humidity sensor may be used to correct distance measurements made by ultrasonic sensors. Overtime, in the relatively harsh environment in which the vehicle sensors operate, the accuracy of the sensors degrades. This degradation affects the control of the vehicle.